


Hannah Abbot

by lmeden



Series: Character [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Hannah Abbot

**Hannah Abbot**

“Hufflepuff, 1991 - 1998, prefect 1995 - 1998

Hufflepuff student in Harry's year and member of Dumbledore's Army. Sadly, Hannah's mother was killed by Death Eaters (HBP11) during her sixth year at Hogwarts. Hannah left Hogwarts and did not returned to school that year, but answered the call to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts (DH31).”

-       hp-lexicon

 

 

Her heels clicked violently against the last stone steps as she ran out of the school. The grass was wet, and within a few steps her stockings were soaked. She stopped. It had been foolish to run out here. She had forgot her cloak, and her fingertips burned in the cold air.

 

She shoved her right hand into her robes’ pocket and ran her finger over the soft letter that sat there. It was an old letter from her mother, and she had read it so often over the years that the parchment had turned supple, like good leather. She could recite her mother’s words as if they hand been burned in the air in front of her.

 

_Hannah,_

_I’m so glad to receive your letter and hear that everything is going well in school. I’m so proud of you for being sorted into Hufflepuff. I loved Hufflepuff when I was in school, and I know that you will as well. You’ll have endless fun, I know._

_I love you, and can’t wait to hear about your first classes. Don’t forget to write!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

She had tried so hard – she really had! But she hated Hufflupuff. It had been three years and she still hated her house. Everyone was so close – she suspected that they had been friend since childhood. But she hadn’t known anyone at first, and no one seemed to want to get to know her.

 

Every night in the dorms, she brushed her teeth, took her shower, and dressed for bed – all absolutely alone. She had made a few friends, but no one close enough to spend real time with. She figured that everyone in the house disliked her. Oh, it hurt so much. She felt tears pricking at her eyes – harder to fight back now that she was alone than any other time. They glistened her in eyes, but never fell. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

 

Oh, it wasn’t her fault that her laugh was too loud, or her forehead too big, or her jokes too old-fashioned. Anger made her stomach turn. And they hated her anyway. Well, she hated them. She hated the quietened conversations whenever she walked into a room. She hated the pauses before her housemates responded to her questions – their lips pursed and eyebrows high before they opened their mouths.

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Hannah straightened and pulled her hand from her pocket, flexing her fingers in the cold. She had four years left of school, and she refused to let those years destroy her. She would find friends, even if they were in other houses. She would learn to be happy, and _damn_ her mother’s expectations.

 

With a thrill running through her at her own blasphemy, she snatched the letter from her pocket and tore it up. She didn’t need her housemates – her house wouldn’t be everything. Triumphantly she stalked back into the school, wet stockings sucking at her feet and heels clicking against the floor more violently than ever before. 

 

-end


End file.
